


Porn with Feeling

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [18]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, HyungWonho - Freeform, Smut, girl! hyungwon, porn star hoseok, porn star hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Hyungwon was a successful porn star- she could fuck all the well-hung dudes in the world and got paid for it. So why was she so unsatisfied?Hoseok enters her studio, and Hyungwon wonders if this could be the guy she's been looking for.[Hyungwonho/Porn Star AU/girl!Hyungwon]





	Porn with Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "HyungWonho + girl!Hyungwon as a pornstar, falls in love with coworker/director Wonho (M)"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

When Hyungwon first got into sex work, she thought it was going to be a breeze- I mean, how hard could fucking dozens of guys be? Her friends told her she had the perfect body for porn, that her incredible tits and slender physique were flawless, but she never realized just what she was getting into when she started seriously looking into the job. At first, it was kinda fun- fucking around with a bunch of well-hung dudes, even if she didn’t usually cum, it was still exciting. Not to mention her short work-days; it seemed like the only thing she needed to do outside of work was keep up her appearance. But that initial fun quickly wore out- if it weren’t for the great pay, she would’ve quit her job months ago. The men were boring and the sex was awful, so it became harder and harder to keep up the pretense that she was actually enjoying herself on camera, which made recording videos exhausting. Dare she say it, but Hyungwon was even starting to get bored with sex in general. 

Strutting into her studio for the day, Hyungwon approached the cameramen and film director, greeting them with the most energy she could muster. Today was a little different than her recent recordings though, her costar had a great reputation for being good to work with, hot, and (according to rumor) he even went out of his way to make his female counterparts cum, even if it wasn’t in the script. Hyungwon was desperate for some type of excitement, something to break the norm, but she tried not to let her hopes get up too high. Glancing around the building, she noticed a man slightly shorter than her with a winning smile and a gorgeously toned body- this must be her costar. She approached him with confident strides, reaching her hand out to give him a friendly handshake.

“You must be Wonho, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Hyungwon said, blinking her false eyelashes at the man. His face lit up, cheeks dusting a bright pink as he took her hand, shaking it eagerly.

“Wow, and you’re Dodo~” Wonho said, swallowing thickly. “You’re much more beautiful in person than in your videos,” Wonho continued, laughing awkwardly. Hyungwon quirked an eyebrow in interest, smirking at how enamored this man sounded. It had been a while since she’d seen such genuine interest, and it intrigued her.

“Thank you, I look forward to working with you,” she concluded, hoping to learn more about this man through action rather than word. Wonho nodded, but he stopped her before she could walk away.

“My real name is Hoseok, by the way,” he said, and Hyungwon smiled, something mysterious in her eyes. It was rare that a male porn star went by a stage name, let alone inform their costar of their real name so soon, but she wasn’t too surprised. This man was already such an anomaly, and she loved it. 

“I’m Hyungwon,” she replied, and at that, she walked away, going to her manager to review the script. Apparently, they were only shooting one scene today- Wonho, or Hoseok, had other schedules to attend to as he was also a decently well-known male model. This was a bit of a disappointment to Hyungwon, but she was still interested in seeing how he would perform given how he only had one shot.

After getting into their wardrobe and reviewing the script, Hyungwon got into her place and was preparing to start recording the opening scene. Hyungwon was wearing a tiny black dress and stiletto heels, and her hair was styled in gorgeous waves that cascaded down her back, while Hoseok was topless and wearing a pair of baggy pants. In this scene, she was the young wife of a rich old dude, and Hoseok was the handyman she called to help fix a few things around the house. A pretty typical premise, one that Hyungwon was confident she could nail. 

At the sound of the camera director giving their cue, Hyungwon started in her poses. The opening scene was a few shots of the ‘sexually frustrated wife’ trying to deal with the fact that her husband was never home and she constantly had to make do. From the sidelines, Hyungwon could see Hoseok watching her as she ran her manicured nails across her breasts, and she felt something odd bubble up within her. The way he looked at her was so raw, so honest, it made Hyungwon feel like they shared something deeper than just being costars. She tried ignoring it, but it was to no avail, and throughout her entire scene, she couldn’t help but be completely aware of Hoseok’s burning gaze.

Luckily, her scene was quite short, as she had to get interrupted mid-action by Hoseok arriving on her doorstep. Clacking her high heels through the entryway, Hyungwon opened the door, her scripted noise of shock and awe sounding through right on cue.

“Hi~” Hyungwon cooed out, adjusting her dress in an obvious attempt to expose more of her long, shapely legs. Hoseok checked her out in the least subtle way a man could possibly muster, and he swallowed audibly, shuffling around his little tool box.

“Good afternoon, ma’am,” Hoseok greeted as Hyungwon pressed her boobs together, her eyes staring hotly down at the man. “You called for a handyman?” Hoseok prompted, and Hyungwon bit her red-tinged lip.

“I certainly did, come on in,” she replied, and they proceeded to act out their scene. Hoseok started to sensually repair various items, and Hyungwon tried her damnedest to seduce him- which was rather easy, considering how hot she was and how little self-restraint this handyman apparently possessed. Once things started heating up, and Hoseok was practically finished with his repairs, the sexually repressed wife decided she had had enough with just playing around, and sat straight into the handyman’s lap.

“I know something else you can fix~” Hyungwon sighed out, eyes staring hotly down at Hoseok, and she leaned down, pressing her lips against his and grinding her hips down onto his crotch. She arched her back at the feeling of Hoseok’s sturdy hands against her waist, and deepened the kiss. They didn’t have much allotted time for kissing, but damn, this man could _kiss_. She didn’t want to part from his soft lips and talented tongue, her body instinctively pressing closer to his.

After a few more seconds, they parted, much to Hyungwon’s disappointment, and she moved her hands down onto her chest, groping the soft, pliable flesh before ripping her dress down and exposing both of her breasts. Hoseok gasped, his hands immediately reaching up to grope her boobs, as was in the script, but Hyungwon could tell there was something sparkling in his eyes, as if he were genuinely eager to be touching her. He played with them, teasing her nipples and sparking an unscripted whimper from Hyungwon’s mouth. God, this man knew his way around a woman’s body, and Hyungwon was absolutely loving it. It was rare to find a man that knew exactly what felt good to her, especially one who wasn’t getting paid for her pleasure. 

She gasped as she felt Hoseok get hard underneath her, and she went down to do the typically long-lasting fellatio scene, her mouth working diligently on his cock. These scenes were probably her least favorite to do- purely pandering to the male viewers and absolutely of no enjoyment to her… well, at least, that’s how it usually went. There was something so erotic about the way Hoseok was staring down at her, his eyes full of some vulnerable emotion that left Hyungwon feeling eager to please. She went the extra mile on his cock, trying her damnedest to impress this man she’d hardly known for an hour. Above her, Hoseok slipped out the neediest, sexiest sound she’d ever heard, and Hyungwon knew that she had to have him again for another video. It didn’t matter anymore if this man was good in the sack, she would happily suck him off again just to hear him make that noise over and over. 

At the cue from the director, Hoseok pushed Hyungwon away lightly, getting prepared for the next scene.

“Stand up and spread your legs,” Hoseok demanded, biting his lip as he watched Hyungwon do as he said. She strutted across the set, leaning against the sturdy dining room table and spreading her shapely legs, pushing up her tiny dress to reveal an even tinier thong. Hoseok stood up, walking behind her and grabbing her by the hips, one hand hastily pushing her underwear out of the way. He leaned forward, his cock pressed right against her entrance.

“Are you ready?” Hoseok sighed out, lips right next to Hyungwon’s ear. She bit her lip, jiggling her ass slightly as he pressed towards him, genuinely desperate for his cock, similar to her character in this video.

“I need it,” she moaned out, arching her back and spreading her legs further. “Give it to me~” she added, moaning lavishly as Hoseok eases his cock inside her, body trembling with how well he filled her up. They started the sex scene, which, unsurprisingly to Hyungwon, only had Hoseok’s orgasm in the script. Her orgasm was unrelated to the progression of the ‘plot’ and was therefore unnecessary, but she had a weird feeling she was going to get it regardless. The way Hoseok was fucking her, putting all of his energy and momentum into pounding her pussy left Hyungwon feeling shaky and raw- like there was nothing she could do to stop herself from responding to her primal needs.

She bit her lip on a curse, squeezing her eyes shut to prevent the camera from catching her with her eyes rolling back from pleasure. She hadn’t been fucked like this in _so_ long; Hoseok was actively finding her pleasure points and abusing the hell out of them, it made her knees weak. At the sudden feeling of Hoseok’s hand cupping her ass, Hyungwon moaned, the sound needy and honest. Taking this as an invitation, Hoseok spanked her- something that was definitely not in the script. Hyungwon lurched forward, desperately trying to steady herself against the table, totally shocked that Hoseok did that. He leaned forward, hand still on her ass.

“Did you like that?” he asked, and there it was again- the genuine emotion in his voice. Hyungwon was conflicted for a few seconds, wondering if she should break from the script and be honest with him, or stick to the script just like all the other times. She chose the former.

“I loved it,” she replied, and she could practically hear the smirk on Hoseok’s face as he leaned back, smacking her ass another time as he continued to fuck her, ravaging her pussy with hard, fast thrusts. They fucked for a few more minutes like this, until Hyungwon was nearing her orgasm, her pussy clamping around Hoseok’s cock in a desperate attempt to make him keep pleasuring her. 

“I’m close-” Hyungwon cried out, her face dripping in sweat, body tense from getting pounded for so long. Hoseok hummed, the sound coming out broken and strained.

“I’m gonna cum too,” he replied, biting back a hoarse groan, toned body working hard to pleasure his costar. Hyungwon bit her plump lower lip, eyebrows scrunching together as she cried out, legs splaying as she genuinely came on film for the first time in months. Her body wracked with post-orgasm tremors, she covered her mouth, trying to stop herself from screaming as Hoseok pounded her overly sensitive pussy, the wet, slippery sound echoing in the studio. He suddenly pulled out, slipping out several short groans as he finished himself off on Hyungwon’s ass.

The wrap-up dialogue was soon recorded, and Hyungwon bid Hoseok adieu- asking her handyman to come visit her again sometime. With that finished, they were officially done recording the video, and a few claps resounded in the studio from the staff. Sighing in relief, Hyungwon walked over to Hoseok, adjusting her boobs in her tiny dress from the recording.

“We should work together again sometime,” Hyungwon said, shooting the man an implicative gaze. Hoseok looked up at her, lips breaking out into a toothy grin, his cheeks flushing. 

“Wow, did I really impress you, Dodo?” Hoseok asked, and Hyungwon frowned a little, her eyes nervously staring down at the floor. She wanted to say a few things to him- certainly to thank him for re-sparking her love of acting in porn, but the words got caught in her throat. She instead smiled, looking him into his eyes.

“You did,” she replied, and then bit her lip, tugging on the plump flesh with a seductive expression that sent a chill down Hoseok’s spine.

“And call me Hyungwon when we’re not being filmed~” <3


End file.
